The Old House on the Hill
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: AU. They'd all heard the rumors about the old house on the hill, and they'd believed that they were just that - rumors. But when this group of friends decides to spend a night there, they find very real horrors...and they realize that there's a little truth in every rumor. Contains some slash, death, possibly gore. Rating may go up. Crappy title, I know. Oh, and I don't own KH.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hola, brochachos!_

_Yeah, not sure where this came from. I felt the desire to write something spooky, and this beast was then born. Yeah, I get it, the prologue is short, but the chapters will be longer. I swear!_

_So I'm excited about this. Not really excited about killing people I like, but excited nonetheless xD oh, and you won't find whose point of view this prologue is in until later on, when this scene actually happens. Capiche? Feel free to guess all you want, but my lips are sealed haha._

_Yeah, so I'm gonna shut up now. I hope y'all enjoy the prologue - I have a few chapters written, so if this goes well, I can start uploading those!_

_Enjoy!_

_- A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

~ prologue ~

He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the burning in his lungs and legs. He couldn't stop, no matter how much he wanted to—stopping meant death, and he didn't want to die.

Not like the others had.

A sob escaped him as he pushed his legs harder, each breath razor sharp as it filled his burning lungs. His friends…

He wasn't sure how many of them were gone, if there were any left at all. If he was the only one left in this hell. But he was damn sure that he wasn't about to join those who were gone.

"You can't run forever…"

A loud wail escaped him at the silky, deadly voice. His eyes blurred with tears that he fought to blink away, not wanting to trip and fall over something. That would be a deadly mistake, he knew it.

And then he heard his name. His head whipped around, blurry eyes finding familiar faces. A surge of warmth filled him—they weren't all gone! There was still hope!

It was at that moment that he reached a dead end, a wall. He panicked—there was nowhere left to go, no doors or hallways for escaping. Only a lone window in front of him, dirty glass half broken. An ominous chuckle filled his ears, as well as frantic cries of his name. Slowly, he turned, blue eyes filled with fear.

"I told you that you couldn't run forever," the voice cooed, the tone making his skin crawl.

His breathing sped up. He felt like he couldn't swallow, like something was blocking his throat as he glanced behind him at the window. He knew it was his only chance—and it was two stories up. It still seemed like the better alternative; at least he'd have a chance of living.

He looked back in time to catch the eyes of the one he loved before hurling himself through the glass.

* * *

_Yeah. That's that._

_Guesses as to who it was? Later on, when you all find out, I'll look and find the person who guessed it right first and offer a prize of some sort :D_

_Review maybe? I won't beg, but it'd be reeeeeeeal nice xD_

_Au revoir, mes amis!_

_- AFOM_


	2. Chapter I

_A/N: Hello again, brochachos! :3_

_Yeah, so this is kinda short too...I'm realizing as I write this that the chapters are all pretty short. Oh well, you guys will just have to deal xD_

_So this is just kinda like a character introduction, lets you get a feel for everyone's personalities...nothing too exciting yet :P the excitement will start soon though, I promise! I have big plans for this, big plans...:D *cue ominous laugh*_

_Yeah I'll stop now...enjoy the chapter!_

_- A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

~ chapter i ~

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Ax," Demyx muttered, crossing his arms.

The sentiment was echoed by several others: one, a petite red-haired girl in a soft pink summer dress. Another, a slight indigo-eyed boy with long silvery blue bangs that hung over one half of his face.

The third was a tall silver-haired teen with aqua-colored eyes. He looked bored, arms crossed over his muscular chest. "I could be doing better things right now, but _no_. I have to be drug along to some rickety old supposedly haunted house for the whole night…"

A shorter, spiky-haired brunet at his side laughed and poked his cheek, blue eyes sparkling. "Don't be so grumpy, Riku! It'll be fun, you'll see!" Sora exclaimed, his ever-present sunny grin serving to make Riku's mouth twitch the slightest bit in a smile.

Riku grabbed him around the waist, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. "I guess it'll be fun as long as I have you," he murmured, nipping at the tanned flesh.

This caused Sora to laugh again, wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck "I can think of lots of ways to make this fun," he whispered suggestively, pulling back to waggle his eyebrows.

Gagging noises were heard from beside them. "You two are disgusting," a teen who looked exactly like Sora, save for the black hair and gold eyes, muttered. "Get a room and stop subjecting us to this torture."

The brunet turned to face his brother and smirked. "You're just angry 'cause you're not getting any, Van."

Vanitas scoffed, puffing his chest out. "As if! I get plenty."

Zexion snorted, pushing his glasses up his nose. "From who? Righty or Lefty?"

This caused everyone to dissolve into snickers, while Vanitas simply hmph'ed and grabbed his bags, stomping out the door.

"That was mean, Zex," Naminé chided through her giggles. "You know he's been sensitive since Xion moved away."

Axel raised a hand to the smaller teen for a high-five. "That was great, Zexy! Never knew you had it in you!" he chortled.

"C'mon, let's just get going. You know how impatient he is," Ventus chuckled, lifting his bags and tossing another to his twin brother.

"Wouldn't wanna upset your loverboy, would we?" Roxas teased, catching his bag with a smirk.

Ven rolled his eyes and threw one of the two bags he held at Roxas. "Just for that, you're carrying our sleeping bags." He headed out the door, calling Vanitas' name.

The small redhead lifted her bags, picking at the hem of her dress. "I really don't like the idea of this, guys…"

"C'mon, Kai," Roxas said with a grin. "It's just one night! Then we'll all be _legends_ at school!"

"Is it really worth it, though?" Demyx questioned, shifting nervously with his bag slung over his shoulder. "I mean…what if the stories are true?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "That's not what _I'm_ worried about. I'm more worried about the mold and diseases that are bound to be in that old, rickety place!"

Ignoring Zexion, Axel grabbed Demyx by the shoulders. "Dem, those stories are just made up so that kids stay away from the house—there's nothing in there. Just think about how awesome it'll be, to be the first people to ever make it through an entire night there! We'll be gods on Monday as far as the people at our school are concerned," he told the blond with a grin, giving his cheek a friendly pat. He then moved to pick up his bags, heading over to the door. "Listen, stay if you want, but I'm going. I'm not afraid of some old house."

"Me either!" Sora exclaimed, moving to stand beside Axel. They were joined immediately by Riku and Roxas, followed by a slightly hesitant Naminé.

Kairi, Zexion and Demyx all shared a look. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Finally, Demyx grinned. "Ah, what the hell. YOLO, right?" He joined the others at the door, green eyes pleading with Zexion.

Zexion and Kairi finally sighed in defeat before making their way over, shuffling their feet. The group set out then, joined by Ven and Vanitas. The house was a twenty minute walk away, at least.

"So what exactly is it that people say about this place?" Naminé questioned, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

Vanitas grinned, turning and walking backwards so that he could face her. "Legend has it that this old dude used to live there with his sons. They were in some kind of a cult or something, and they were pretty fucked up, I guess. They apparently used to pull in unsuspecting travelers and conduct crazy experiments on them. It was some pretty fucked up, weird shit, and they really messed with these people. It's said that, at night, you can still hear the screams of their victims and sometimes…you see their ghosts."

A few of the gathered teens visibly shivered. "But it's all just made-up stories, right?" Kairi asked nervously, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Axel grinned widely, acid-green eyes alight with excitement. "Guess we'll find out."

* * *

_Just gotta say this now, no bitching about gay people. I will cut you. You don't have to keep reading if you don't like it, so do me and yourself a favor by just leaving now. Hateful reviews will not be tolerated by me, mmkay? :) Just a warning, there aren't any straight couples in this story. Just throwing that out there._

_ANYWAYS. So yeah, that was chapter numero uno! I have the next few chapters written, waiting to be typed up, and lucky for you all, it's my last day of school tomorrow :D so updates should come rather frequently for this story!_

_Please drop a review if you liked it! And keep the guesses coming as to who the person in the prologue was, I love hearing what you guys have to say ^_^ it's probably easier to guess now, since you've seen all the main characters haha._

_Well, until next time, brochachos!_

_- AFOM_


	3. Chapter II

_A/N: Hello again :) I'm back...WITH A LONGER CHAPTER!_

_Yeah, this chapter is pretty long compared to the other two...and it begins to set up the story! I'm actually really pumped about this story - and even though not many people are reviewing, I'm gonna keep writing, because I wanna see how it turns out too xD_

_Anyways, I won't ramble anymore! Enjoy the chapter!_

_~ A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

~ chapter ii ~

"You know, this place isn't all that scary-looking," Sora commented, glancing around the giant house in front of them. "A little run-down, but not scary." Most—if not all—of the windows were broken, the shutters hung forlornly, the front porch looked a little rotten and the paint was all chipped, easily letting anyone know that it had been abandoned for a very long time.

"Are you serious?!" Demyx shrieked incredulously, green eyes wide. "This place meets all the criteria for like, every horror movie in existence!"

Vanitas snorted. "Man up, Demyx. You gotta stop being such a pussy."

"Van, leave him alone," Sora chided, sighing. "He's allowed to be scared."

"Not if I have to listen to him whine all night," the golden-eyed teen grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Axel cautiously made his way up to the door, opening it carefully. "Come on, let's just get inside," he said, gesturing for everyone to go through the door. "No more fighting tonight—got it memorized?"

"That's such a stupid catchphrase, Ax," Riku chuckled, pulling Sora up the rickety stairs and heading inside.

Naminé giggled. "Oh no, you just committed the cardinal sin of insulting the sacred catchphrase," she commented, wiggling her fingers as she moved in behind them.

"Now he's just gonna whine about it for the next hour or so," Roxas grinned, carefully stepping onto the stairs and following them. He paused in the doorway to stand on his tiptoes and kiss Axel on the cheek before continuing on his way.

"Good thing I brought my iPod," Zexion muttered, taking Demyx's hand and heading up the stairs. He must've found a weak spot in the wood, however, because the second he stepped onto the third step, it buckled under him and sent him tumbling with a startled shout.

"Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed, eyes widening. "Oh God, are you okay?" He threw his bags on the ground and bent down to help the shorter teen up.

"I knew this was a bad fucking idea!" he growled, cussing uncharacteristically and leaning heavily on the blond's shoulder.

Ven rushed over and gently pulled Zexion's foot free, wincing at the pained noises that escaped him. He then took the slate-haired teen's bag, while Vanitas and Kairi picked up Demyx's. The green-eyed teen lifted Zexion easily into his arms and carried him inside, followed by the others.

"Here, put him on the couch," Naminé directed, pointing to a raggedy, torn-up couch.

"The dust in here is absolutely unreal," the indigo-eyed teen complained, sneezing to punctuate his sentence. Demyx immediately pushed his glasses back up, after the force of the sneeze sent them flying down Zexion's nose.

"Suck it up, buttercup," Axel told him, examining old pieces of woods that he found on the floor, shrugging and sticking them into the fireplace. He stuck some crumpled napkins in it and quickly lit it, grinning when it immediately blazed to life.

"Where's the first-aid kit?" Kairi asked, looking around. "And can someone grab an ice pack and wrap it in something?" She then knelt before Zexion, rolling up his skinny jeans as much as possible. As gently as she could, she pulled his sneaker off, setting it off to the side.

"Ouch," he hissed, squeezing Demyx's hand. The blond immediately started stroking his hair in an effort to soothe him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Sorry, Zex, but you're gonna have to deal with it," she apologized, examining his ankle. It was swelling pretty fast, and there were cuts filled with splinters all over the place.

Sora handed her the first-aid kit from his bag, while Riku got an ice pack from the smaller cooler they'd brought, wrapping it in an undershirt that his boyfriend tossed to him. Kairi opened the kit and got to work getting all of the splinters out with a pair of tweezers. Zexion winced each time, but Demyx quickly worked on distracting him.

That's when they heard the bang.

Slowly, Roxas peered out into the hall. "Um, Ax…?" he questioned, a strange tone in his voice. "Did you close the door behind you when we all came in?"

"_I_ didn't," the redhead replied. "Did anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

A nervous chuckle escaped Roxas. "It was probably just the wind, then."

Kairi slowly looked up from Zexion's ankle, violet eyes wide. "'Probably'?" she squeaked.

Vanitas scoffed. "It was obviously the wind, Kai. There's no one else here."

Demyx gulped audibly, glancing around. "You sure, Vanitas?"

The black-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Alright, if there's anyone or anything here, show yourself!" he said loudly, laughing and spreading his arms wide. When nothing happened, he smirked. "See? Nothing here."

"You aren't supposed to call spirits out like that," Naminé said quietly, looking down at her legs and picking at the light grey material of her jeans. "It makes them angry."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he cackled, wiggling his fingers. He rolled his eyes. "I don't believe in that shit, Nam."

The petite blonde sighed, combing her fingers through her hair. "You're asking for it, Vanitas. Just…be careful what you say."

He smirked widely. "Pfft. I'll say what I want because ghosts don't exist and even if they did, they wouldn't scare me."

Silence fell over the room then. Kairi meticulously continued her work on Zexion's ankle, Axel worked on the fire, and the others looked around the room to try and get a feel for the house.

"Riku, I wanna look around. Can we?" Sora asked after a few moments, big blue eyes pleading in a way that he knew Riku couldn't resist.

The aqua-eyed teen shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"We'll be back!" the brunet sang, taking Riku by the hand and pulling him through the doorway on the other side of the room.

It was silent for a moment before Axel started snickering.

"What?" Ven questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"They _so_ just left to find a place to bang," the redhead snorted, leaning against the fireplace.

"Ugh," Vanitas groaned, banging his head against the wall. "My little brother is getting more than me…"

Demyx smirked. "Felling a little frustrated, Vanitas?"

Golden eyes narrowed. "Whatever." He crossed his arms and headed to the doorway by the front door. "I'm gonna check out the second floor. Anyone brave enough to come and join me?"

For a moment, it seemed like no one was going to speak up. But then Ven stood, making his way over to the black-haired teen. "I'll go, it's boring down here," he replied with a shrug.

Vanitas grinned. "My, Ven, I'm impressed! It's nice to see that someone here isn't a chicken shit."

Axel snorted. "I'd go, and you know I would, but I have to watch the fire…and I want snacks."

"Excuses," Vanitas teased, grabbing Ven by the arm. "Later, losers."

They disappeared then, leaving the other six,

Kairi finished bandaging Zexion's foot, offering a smile as she set the ice pack on it. "Better?" she questioned, standing up and brushing the dirt from her bare knees.

He nodded. "Much." A small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Kairi."

She grinned, violet eyes sparkling. "Anytime, Zex. It's good practice for med school, after all."

They all chatted idly, opening bags of chips and cans of pop. Their laughter—mostly Axel's—filled the room, yet Naminé simply sat in front of the fire and stared into its depths.

"Nami, why're you so quiet?" asked Roxas as he sat beside her, holding out an unopened can of pop. She shook her head at the offering, sighing deeply.

"I…I have a really bad feeling," she whispered, swallowing hard. "I don't think that the others should have left this room." Her arms wrapped around her slim, jean-clad legs, and she rested her chin on her knees. "This place…it just doesn't feel _right_."

Axel, having overheard, immediately knelt before her. Acid green eyes locked with bright blue, and he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Naminé…do you think we should go?" They all knew Naminé well enough to know that when something wasn't sitting right with her, then it probably wasn't anything good. And even though Axel wanted to stay, he'd leave if she wanted to.

She smiled, though it was easy to tell that it was forced. "No, I'm probably just overreacting. I guess I'm just a little on edge from hearing the story, and I'm probably just imagining things. Plus, you know Vanitas won't leave, and we can't just leave him here."

"You sure, Nam? We can just drag him out…" Demyx offered, looking over with worried green eyes.

She nodded, still smiling. "I'm positive."

What a lie.

* * *

_Oh Nams...why don't you listen to yourself?_

_Haha so people are starting to split up...any predictions as to what will happen? Also...three people in this story are going to die - who do you think they are? First person to correctly guess all three (or whoever guesses the most) gets a present of some sort :D_

_Anyways, I'll see you all at the next update! Review if you'd like :)_

_~ AFOM_


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm afraid that I come bearing some bad news...

For a few weeks now, my computer's been broken. A part of the charger snapped off inside of it, rendering it unusable. Which means that I can't type the next chapter of this yet, or any of the numerous contributions I've written for AkuRoku day...I'm seriously hoping it's fixed by then, because I will NOT be happy if I have to type them on my Wii U (aka what I'm using right now). Even writing just this is a pain in the ass...

The sad part is, I have this story practically finished...like I only have to write one more chapter! So I could be updating so often...but luck is never on my side, haha. So for now...I really need you guys to be patient with me.

The upside to this is that it's given me lots of time to write stories and oneshots! I've decided that I'm going to start writing various fairytales using KH charaters...the ones I've started are Sleeping Beauty (SoRiku), Beauty and the Beast (VanVen), The Little Mermaid (Dexion) and The Prince and the Pauper (AkuRoku, TerraVen)! Not to mention the AkuRoku story I'm (hopefully) gonna start posting on AkuRoku day, along with a twoshot and one - possibly two - oneshots! I'm kind of an AkuRoku junkie...Also, I've started a sad Dexion oneshot, a short Riku/Naminé story, a TerraVen oneshot and I have a finished SoRiku oneshot! I've been a busy bee lately :3 so expect a lot once my computer is fixed!

Oh, and I decided that three people dying in this story just didn't seem like enough...so forget I ever said three xD I won't tell you all how many this time, cuz that'll ruin the fun...I'd still love to hear your guesses! And whoever guesses the most correct characters WILL be getting a prize at the end of the story :)Well, I think that's all I needed to say, ahaha. Feel free to pm me with questions about this story and/or any of the others I've mentioned! I'll answer as long as it doesn't give anything away xDGoodbye for now, lovelies!

~ A-Far-Off-Memory

PS: Thanks to my readers and reviewers! I love you all :3


	5. Chapter III

_A/N: Hola, brochachos!_

_So, if you read the a/n that I posted before this chapter, you'd know that I'm having computer difficulties. Well, my computer is working a little right now, so I immediately typed this chapter up before I lost my chance xD I made it extra long, too :D_

_If you haven't read the a/n that I posted before this chapter, you deff should. There's some good info in there about this story and other stuff I'm working on/plan on working on :3_

_Well, without further ado, here is Chapter III!_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

~ chapter iii ~

"I can't believe how scared everyone is of this place!" Vanitas said incredulously as they climbed the stairs. "It's fucking cool here!"

Ven shrugged. In truth, he was just as nervous about the house as the others…something didn't feel right about it. But he just ignored it, not wanting to seem weak in front of Vanitas.

Everyone _but_ Vanitas seemed to know about his huge crush on him. Sora often urged him to go for him, stating that maybe he'd soften him up a little. He also assured him that Vanitas swung both ways, after Ven had brought up the fact that he'd dated Xion for a year and a half.

He wanted to ask him out, he really did, but Vanitas was just so…intimidating. Whenever his eyes met those stunning golden ones, he found that speaking became too difficult. Every time Vanitas smiled at him or even just smirked, it took his breath away. But maybe if he stuck with him like this, he'd gain the courage.

_Maybe_.

"Well, I'm impressed, Ventus. I didn't expect you to come," the black-haired teen admitted with a grin. He slung an arm around the blue-eyed teen's shoulders, nearly making him faint in shock. "Not just because of the house, but because…well, not many people really like being alone with me." His voice was a breathy whisper in Ven's ear, turning him redder than a tomato.

"I-I don't see why," he stuttered out. He then cleared his throat, continuing. "I don't think you're all that bad."

At his words, a smile pulled at Vanitas' lips. Not a grin, not a smirk…a real, genuine smile. It really suited him. "Thanks, Ven. Nice to know that there are people who don't see me as a total ogre."

"None of us see you as an ogre," the blond told him, smiling. "You're just…a little standoffish, and kinda self-absorbed…not to mention a little rude…but you're you, and we all accept you for that." Embarrassed, he turned his face away, scratching the back of his neck.

It was silent for a moment. Then Vanitas punched Ven's arm lightly, grinning. "You're too honest and nice for your own good, Ventus." His golden eyes softened. "But thanks."

Ven shrugged bashfully, smiling. "No problem."

Vanitas flipped the flashlight on, shining it around. "Where should we go?"

The blond shrugged. "You pick, I don't really care," he responded, glancing around. Silently, he added, _not as long as I'm with you_.

"Let's look in here." He moved toward the nearest door, Ventus following faithfully behind. They opened the door and shone the flashlight around. "Okay, that's a little gross," the black-haired teen commented, wrinkling his nose at the maggot-infested carcass of a pigeon that laid on the floor near the window. "Someone needs to clean this place up."

Ven laughed, muffling the sound with his hand. "I'm sure someone would if people weren't so terrified of this place. It's a shame, because this was probably a really nice house once," he said, cerulean eyes falling on an old broken piano in the corner. "It's sad."

Vanitas grinned. "Well once people hear that we stayed here all night, I'm sure they'll stop being wimps and start fixing this place up."

The blue-eyed teen raised an eyebrow. "You really aren't scared at all, are you?" he questioned, marveling at the taller teen's bravery.

"There's no reason to be," he replied with a shrug. "Ghosts don't exist—there are no vengeful spirits of insane motherfuckers that probably never even existed, and we aren't gonna hear and 'victims' screaming tonight. It's all a load of crap, Ven. Stories told to keep kids from coming in here and getting hurt like Zexion did. This place is just old and falling apart."

"I guess that would make sense," the blond murmured in agreement.

They left the room then, finding nothing of interest. "Are you scared, Ven?" Vanitas questioned, smirking.

"Not really," he lied, shrugging nonchalantly. "I mean, I rationally understand that ghosts aren't real and stuff, but there's a part of me that kinda wonders. After all, there's a bit of truth in every story," he explained, running a hand through his cornflower spikes.

They peeked into another room, finding that it was empty and continuing on.

"Well I guess we'll find out tonight," the golden-eyed teen snorted, wiggling his fingers teasingly.

Ven chuckled to hide his nerves. "Guess so."

They explored the rest of the floor, finding nothing interesting. They'd found more carcasses—birds, mice, rats…and plenty of dead bugs. It was disgusting, really.

They were about to head back downstairs when Ven looked up. "Hey, Vanitas…is that an attic?" he asked, pointing to the hatch in the ceiling.

Golden eyes widened in excitement. "Ven, you're a genius!" he exclaimed. He immediately knelt, locking his fingers together and holding his hands out. "Here, I'll boost you up—tell me if you see anything cool!"

Taking a deep breath to avoid panicking, Ven stepped onto the outstretched hands, allowing himself to be lifted upwards. He pushed against the hatch, causing it to give way after a few seconds and release a cloud of dust. Coughing, he pushed it aside, gulping as he was lifted high enough so that he could pull himself up. The flashlight was then handed to him, and he shone it around with shaking hands.

Dust covered everything in a thick blanket, as well as dead bugs. It smelled damp and musty up there, and Ven had to resist the urge to sneeze or plug his nose.

"Anything?" Vanitas called up to him after a moment.

Ventus shone the flashlight around, finding plenty of old things like clothes and trunks full of who knows what. When he shone it to his right, he found a dusty old box that looked like it was filled with folders or something. "Um…just a box full of some old folders maybe?" he called back, creeping over to said box.

"Dude! Pass it down!" the black-haired teen told him excitedly.

Sighing, Ventus lifted the box, grunting from the unexpected weight. A shiver went through him as soon as he came in contact with it, but he ignored it and carried it to the hatch so that he could hand it down to Vanitas.

"Anything else?" the teen below asked, looking up.

"Not really," the blond responded, shining the flashlight around again. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, seeing the shadow of something small darting behind an old armoire.

"What?"

Ven swallowed hard, taking a breath to soothe his wildly beating heart. "I just thought I saw something…must have been my imagination."

"Come down then, I'll help you," Vanitas said, stretching his hands upward.

Nodding to himself, he crawled to the edge of the hatch and gently tossed the flashlight down. Vanitas caught it and set it on the floor beside him, reaching his arms up to help Ven.

The blue-eyed teen was just lowering himself when he heard a scream. It startled him so much that he lost his grip with a shout, sailing through the air toward the floor. He braced himself for impact, anticipating the pain…

…but it never came.

Instead of hitting the floor, he landed on something soft and warm. Looking down, he found a grinning Vanitas laying under him, arms wrapped firmly around him. Blushing, he opened his mouth to thank him and apologize, but the words died on his lips as he met those entrancing golden eyes. The scream was forgotten as their eyes locked together, a metaphorical bubble forming around them.

At the same time, they both leaned closer. When their lips were only inches apart, Vanitas suddenly shook his head and sat up, gently moving Ven off his lap and cleared his throat. He stood, rubbing the back of his neck and looking nervous.

"Um, we should, ah…we should probably go check out what's going on, that scream sounded like it came from Sora, sooo…" He lifted the box and the flashlight, handing the latter to the blond. "C'mon, Ven."

As they reached the stairs, Ven murmured, "Thanks for catching me, Vanitas."

The black-haired teen paused, turning his head to look at him. Slowly, he smiled that wonderful smile again. "I'd never let you fall, Ven," he said softly…and then he continued on, like he hadn't said anything at all, but it was okay because Ven had heard him, and he felt all fuzzy inside.

* * *

"This place is kinda gross," Sora mumbled, glancing around the room they stood in. There were cobwebs everywhere, and a layer of dust and dead bugs covered everything.

"Just a little," Riku said in agreement, linking their hands together and pulling the shorter teen from the room. "But I'm sure that there's a diamond in the rough that's just waiting to be found here somewhere," he added with a wink, leaning down to nibble on the brunet's ear.

Sora grinned. "Let's hope you're right, because I'd hate to have to resort to giving everyone a free show."

They moved down the hallways, opening doors as they went. They found a few rooms that looked somewhat promising, but they decided they'd search all the rooms on the floor before settling. They could have searched the upstairs floor and the basement as well, but they could hear people in both places, which left them with only the first floor.

"Hey, this one isn't terrible," Riku remarked, glancing around the room they'd stepped into. It was clearly a bedroom—a giant bed sat in one corner. There were minimal dead bugs here, none of which were on or even near the bed.

Sora wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, smirking. "Works for me. I don't wanna wait anymore…I just want you."

Aqua eyes hungry, Riku lifted Sora into his arms, feeling legs wrap around his waist as lips attached themselves to his neck. He struggled to concentrate enough to kick the door shut and move to the bed, where he ripped the dusty blankets and pillows off with one hand before laying the brunet down, stretching himself over top of him.

Their lips clashed violently, hands scrambling for purchase on the shirts that covered them. Riku's tongue slipped into Sora's mouth, sliding against his tongue and drawing a moan from the teen under him, while Sora's hands slipped up the back of his shirt, nails digging into his shoulder blades.

But then Sora stopped, pulling away. What had he just heard? It sounded like…a laugh?

"What's wrong?" the silver-haired teen questioned, stroking Sora's flushed cheek with his thumb.

"Did you…did you hear that?" Suddenly, he began to feel uneasy. It felt like there were eyes on him, eyes other than Riku's.

Riku chuckled. "Hear what?" His lips moved to Sora's neck, and he began sucking on the spot directly below his ear.

Sora's eyes shuttered in pleasure, his fingers moving up to tangle in long silver hair. "N-never mind, it was probably nothing," he breathed, arching up into the teen above him.

Riku hummed against his skin, slowly beginning to move lower. He left red marks in his wake, marking the brunet as his. Sora writhed under him, clutching his hair like a lifeline and moaning softly. His eyes were shut, his breathing hitched, making Riku smirk into his neck.

Their bodies began grinding together, pulling groans from each of them. Riku detaching his mouth from Sora's neck, panting, causing the brunet to open his eyes and give him a questioning, impatient look.

But those eyes quickly went wide as they spotted an obsidian oval, along with a dark figure disappearing into it. A startled scream escaped him, and Riku quickly whipped around in time to see the oval disappear.

Sora's breathing sped up, and his palms began to sweat. His gut feeling had been right before—someone or something had been watching them.

"What…what was that?" the taller teen questioned slowly, aqua eyes wide.

"I don't know," replied Sora shakily, cobalt eyes filling with moisture. "I-I saw someone disappear into it…someone was watching us, Riku!"

"Shh, shh…"Riku soothed him, seeing that he was starting to go into hysterics. He sat up and rolled off of the smaller teen, only to pull him into his lap and rock him slowly. "I'm sure it was nothing, Sora. We're just seeing things. This house is just making us a little paranoid, okay?"

Taking a shuddering breath, he nodded. "Yeah, that must be it…" There was no other explanation.

Riku stood, setting Sora down and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, let's go back to the others. I don't think it's good for us to be alone," he murmured, kissing his boyfriend's head.

Sora let himself be led back out, curling into Riku's warmth. He spared one last glance back, meeting eerie golden eyes before quickly turning away, burying his face in Riku's chest.

* * *

_Oooh, ghosty voyeur~_

_Haha what did you guys think? Stuff's starting to happen, y'all. Shit's about to start hitting the fan, FYI. The first death is only a few chappies away! How exciting :D_

_Who do you think it'll be? Guess correctly, and you just may get a prize! Yay for prizes~~~_

_So hopefully I'll get all my AkuRoku oneshots and stuff and maybe a few more chapters of this typed before my computer decides to crap out on me...*fingers crossed*_

_Until next time, brochachos!_

_~AFOM_


End file.
